Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mounting devices for flat panel monitors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter plate for connecting two monitors to an arm mount. Specifically, the present invention relates to an adapter plate forming three sets of holes therein, one set of holes aligned to an arm mount, one set of holes aligned with a first monitor, and one set of holes aligned with a second monitor.
Background Information
With the advent of flat panel monitor technology, a wide variety of mounting device began to develop in order to mount monitors to various locations. One particular mount is known as an arm mount. An arm mount is attached to a solid structure, such as a wall, at one end and is coupled to a monitor at an opposite end. The arm mount includes an abutment plate defining holes arranged in an industry standard VESA alignment. The holes in the abutment plate align with a set of VESA arranged nuts in a monitor. Bolts extend through the holes in the abutment plate threadedly into the set of nuts to connect the flat panel monitor to the arm mount. Additionally, some arm mounts may be extendable or collapsible about a pivot joint.
Some computer processors are programmed to provide a visual output or display across two monitors. This is often colloquially known as a “dual screen mode.” Dual screen modes are advantageous inasmuch as they allow the display of more information to the operator at a single time. Further, many operators express that they prefer utilizing two screens over the use of one screen.